


Lust Was Right

by NightpeltofThunderclan



Category: FMA Brotherhood - Fandom, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dreams, Dubcon Kissing, Edvy - Freeform, Envy tops Ed, Smut, lust winds up being smug, sorta dubcon, they/them pronouns for Envy, um?? what happened?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightpeltofThunderclan/pseuds/NightpeltofThunderclan
Summary: My piece for the Envy Mini bang to go with WhiteAssassin's art piece, You're Mine, which will be able to be found on my tumblr soon





	Lust Was Right

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the Envy Mini bang to go with WhiteAssassin's art piece, You're Mine, which will be able to be found on my tumblr soon

Envy hissed a curse as they peered around the corner, hood of their cloak pulled low. They had lost sight of the pipsqueak alchemist. This irked them, seeing as how every time the Elric brothers were in the same city the two found a way to butt into Father’s plans. Envy wanted to stop that from happening this time. This one was too important. A flash of fluttering red caught their attention and they crept as unsuspiciously as they could, chasing after what had to be the boy. They skidded around a corner, nearly crashing into a stone dummy, the elder Elric’s jacket hanging off it.

 

Envy swore and whirled around as they saw a crackle of light behind them and immediately got knocked back by a wall of stone. “Well well, Envy, if you’re here there must be something big going on.” The blond shorty walked up, smirking down at the homunculus. That smirk was more endearing than it had any right to be.  
  
“Hey, it’s the little pipsqueak! Long time no see,” they drawled, smirking right back. They enjoyed the tic in Edward’s jaw more than they should have, especially being a sworn enemy. Maybe they should give the poor little one a break, just this once, but he was always so cute when he got fired up over his height. “I didn’t _see_ you there.”

 

Instant regret flowed through them as they were sent flying in the air, an echoing ‘don’t call me little!’ following them. Small flutters ached in their chest at the sight of the red faced snarling alchemist, and they wondered if maybe they were getting sick. Which was improbable, but had to be the only explanation. Anything else was preposterous. They kicked off a stone flying up with them and propelled themselves to a nearby roof. “See you around ya midget!” They waved at the fuming boy, barely dodging a rock launched at them, and pranced away with a cackle to a much safer rooftop to report back to their fellow homunculi.  

 

Lust was in the the far corner of this roof, smirking in amusement, a mischievous glimmer in her eyes. “I see you’re enjoying yourself Envy.”  
  
“Huh? What are you going on about this time Lust?” They tilted their head, scrunching their nose in confusion.  
  
“Just your little game with Full Metal. Quite entertaining.” Lust’s lips curled as she walked forward. “ _I_ think he likes you.” At Envy’s guffaw she rolled her eyes. “At least, you’re his favorite sparring buddy.” Envy waved her off, their excuse for a heart squeezing at the mention of the fiery shorty.

 

“Where’s Gluttony?” They asked, changing the subject as quickly as possible. Lust let it go, thankfully, and gestured off to a dark alley.

  
“I sent him to sniff out the other Elric. But I imagine he found something to snack on on the way.” Lust drawled, leaning against the ledge, looking out over Liore. Envy joined her, watching the puny humans squabble over worthless trash. At least worthless to them. Humans always made them laugh, so petty and jealous. Full of hate. So easy to play. _And you want exactly that._ A scowl crossed their face at the sudden thought, swatting it away. There was no way they wanted that life. There was nothing worth being a human. Nothing at all. They were practically a _god._ Taking whatever form suited their fancy! They could even imitate Edward, if it struck them.

 

But there was no point in doing that. And no interest. Why bother when they got enough of the pipsqueak as it was. Not when they could go out to the streets and easily flush him out. Envy sighed heavily and shook their head. The sharp flutters were back again. “Hey Lust,” they paused when she looked over with a raised brow and a smirk. “You’ve got a thing on your face, why don’t you wipe it off.” They pushed away and went inside their abandoned base of operations.

 

~~~~~~

 

A few days later Envy’s inner thoughts took a very disturbing turn.

 

It started with another spat with the Elric brothers. Nothing truly out of the ordinary. They threw a punch, one of the brothers would block it. Edward would slash at him with his automail arm and Envy would dodge it. All the usual rodeo, even being flipped on his back by the eldest.

 

What was unusual was the sudden thought of just how _erotic_ it was to have him hovering over Envy, sweaty and panting, braid falling over his shoulder and glinting in the sunlight. A concerningly overwhelming urge to run their fingers through the golden locks made them panic and clumsily send the alchemist flying. They checked themselves over for any injection sites, surely they had done something to them. There was no way in hell that brat made those feelings sprout in him. None!

 

“What’s the matter Envy?” Ed’s smug voice rang out as he grinned. “Embarrassed you got your butt whooped-uh..” He trailed off as Envy shot him a scared look and turned tail and ran away. He exchanged confused glances with Al before running after them. Knowing them, it was probably some sort of elaborate trap.

 

As soon as they heard the footfalls of Ed behind them they sped up, panic flaring. A thought of letting themselves fall back and be caught made them screech a bit, elaborate thoughts flowing with that little ‘what if’. That scared Envy more than they thought possible. Their breath caught, lungs burning as a plan formulated. Hide in plain site. They ducked into an alley, running into one of the buildings, only to be caught by a stone fist.  
  
“No! Let me go pipsqueak!!” Their voice rose a few octaves as Edward strolled into the building, a bit breathless and red faced from the chase, but otherwise unaffected. He walked over to Envy, looking up at them with a scowl that had their face heating. Another red flag to the homunculus.

 

“Alright Envy, what’s going on. What do you have planned here?” Envy swallowed thickly, finding their chest too tight, and not just because of the stone fist holding them tight. “Not talking, eh?”

 

“Maybe they were going to warn the others, brother?” Al piped up, ever so helpful in getting Envy into more trouble as Ed nodded. “Well we can’t let that happen.”

 

Envy glanced out the window, spotting Lust across the street, and hope soared. Then she smirked and turned away and into the shadows. They could just barely read her lips forming a word that had them scowling. _Interesting my ass I’ll get you for this Lust!_ They turned back to the brothers, only to yelp at the proximity of Edward, his golden eyes hard and mildly dazzling. Their attention was captured, more of their face heating up as their breath caught in their throat.

 

“I am not staying in this dump shorty, dunno what you’re thinking.” They tried for a smirk but could feel just how unnatural it looked. Even Ed seemed a bit concerned at their behavior, but he didn’t question. For that they were thankful. It didn’t help the clenching in their stomach though.

 

“Then we’ll take you back to where we’re staying.” Al looked over at his brother, but didn’t argue, though Envy prayed to whatever deity would listen that he would. Looked like they were out of luck.

 

~~~~

 

Envy was now tied up in the elder brother’s room, thankful they had been left alone..even if it was a dumb move of Edward. Not that they were really trying to escape. They could totally if they wanted to, but in reality, they weren’t sure if they wanted to now. Sure Envy was being held in the enemy camp, but it was worth it. Or so they rationalized. Earn his trust maybe. Make it easier for Father to continue with his plans. Or maybe they had finally snapped, this was their rebellious phase. Envy couldn’t make up their mind, it was too distracting being in the room and holding back a peculiar urge to break from their bonds to grab the alchemist’s pillow just to feel close to him all at the same time.

 

They shook their head and groaned, thumping back against the chair. “Elric! Hey! I’m bored!!” _Ah yes let’s just call the guy who made you sick that’s a wonderful idea Envy._ “ELRIC!!” They rocked the chair around so it thumped loudly on the floorboards. “Pay attention to me!!” Now it was possible he wasn’t in the building, but the human wasn’t _that_ stupid. Maybe.

 

They continued their caterwauling for a good hour before they sighed and gave up and lolled their head back, glaring at the ceiling.

 

Then the door cracked open, spilling light over their figure as they squinted in the general direction of it. Edward poked his head in, glaring at Envy with a seething glimmer in his eyes. “Are you _finally_ shutting up?” When Envy didn’t answer he scowled and walked in. “What are you guys doing here.” Envy snapped their jaw shut, glaring fiercely at their captor as they shook their head. A small snarl escaped them as Ed crossed over at sat on the bed across from them. “Whatever, you’re not getting out anytime soon.” He stretched out, staring at the homunculus with a calculating glint.

 

“What.” They huffed, tensing under Ed’s gaze. When the alchemist didn’t answer they sniffed and looked away, gulping quietly. They felt warm under the scrutiny of him, and wondered if perhaps Edward had found some way to transmute his eyes to transfer heat despite it being very unlikely.

 

Then again, this was Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. If anyone could do something like that, it’d be him.

 

“In the right lighting, you’re not bad.” Envy murmured, mostly to themselves. “Looking I mean, almost pretty.” They winced, cringing inwardly at the words escaping them. They had no clue where it came from, but they wanted it gone.

 

Ed’s surprised sound and shocked look more than made up for it. “Wh _at did you say??_ ” He gave a small shriek, face flushed as he glared wildly. “What kinda trick is that?!”

 

Envy themselves had no idea what it was. _Was it a trick?_ _Was it something more?_ Their face smoothed and a long smirk crossed their face. “Hmmm…? Well that is interesting, isn’t it little alchemist?” They felt a small thrill as Ed floundered more, fuming and stomping his foot.  
  
“I’m not messing around Envy!!” He swooped in, trapping the homunculus between his metal and flesh arm as he braced his hands on the chair. “What’s going on. What are you hiding.” Envy blinked slowly, lost in the golden of the other’s eyes, smirk lowering into a soft smile. They could feel the alchemist’s breath fan over their face, warm and heavy, and if they strained forward enough, could press lips against his. It was something that crossed through their mind quickly, but it stuck, like a fly drawn to the honey of a trap only to be glued down and buzz.

They glanced to his lips, tongue dipping out to wet their own, and, just as they leaned ever so slightly forward, a crash sounded from under them, muffled shouts and the unmistakable klang of the younger brother’s armor. Edward jolted back with a curse, whirling around as the door slammed open. A small glimmer of disappointment flowed through them as Lust stood, jutting her hip out.  
  
“My my..now this is a surprise,” she purred, smirking at the flushed Edward and the glaring Envy. “Sorry to cut the fun short, but I need them back. Poor Gluttony is just distraught.”  
  
Envy rolled their eyes. “No he isn’t Lust, you’re just a-”

 

Edward charged her with a shout, transmuting his automail into a blade, eyes blazing stubbornly. Envy couldn’t help the small smile spreading again, an almost sense of pride spreading through their chest as the two fought.

 

Until a bit of splintering wood hit them in the head and knocked the chair backwards. “You idiots!!” They shouted as the chair broke under their weight, rolling and rubbing where the wood had hit. With a scoff they sprang away to the window, perching on the edge to look back at Edward and Lust before jumping out and leaping to the next building and escaping.

 

~~~  
  
It had been a good number of days since their encounter with the alchemist and each day they had spent it over analyzing each word. How could they have said that? What was going through their head? And why was it not going away?? They growled under their breath, staring out the window.  
  
“I think _someone_ is pent up.”  
  
“Whaddya care, Lust? Maybe _you’re_ the one who’s pent up.” Envy spun to sneer at their fellow homunculus. “I don’t get pent up.”  
  
Lust smirked. “I think not, I think you want the pipsqueak.” She strode over, settling a hand on their shoulder and examining them. “He’s probably wandering around, y’know, looking for you.” She laughed as Envy perked up and glared.  
  
“I’m not-I-!” They glared fiercely and stood. “I’m going out.” The homunculus glared and jumped down, stalking along the rooftops. They blinked and peered over at the flash of blonde, their eyes widening in interest. But that interest quickly shifted to disappointment, it wasn’t him. _Not that I am looking for it._ They bit their lip before growling and picking up a bit of brick. “Stupid pesky pipsqueak!!” They chucked it out to the street, feeling a small bit of satisfaction when someone yelped in the distance.

 

Envy sat, dangling their legs over the ledge with a huff. _Stupid pipsqueak alchemist and his stupid hair and stupid eyes._ They hadn’t really obsessed over anything, except Father’s plans, so this was something that required deeper thinking. Greed had a rebellious phase, right? Perhaps this was theirs. Just get it out of the system and they’d never have to deal with it again. Hopefully.

 

And so that led them to crouching behind a wall, listening to the clank of armor and the slightly uneven gait of Ed. The two were together, of course, and Envy cursed under their breath. This would make their plan a bit harder, but still doable. The waited until the brothers passed and shifted, the crackle of their power buzzing through the air as they took on the form of the blonde friend of the Elrics. _Humans_ . They sneered, looking over the body of the girl. _So easy to fool._ They ran on, ducking in and out of alleys and streets, keeping a close eye on the glint of gold hair shining in the sunlight.

 

Eventually Envy was staring up at a building in slight anticipation, the voices of the brothers echoing from inside as they spoke. They had to find a way to separate the two, the big lug of metal would be a challenge to get around if they tried a frontal approach. Then again….it wouldn’t be too out of character to want to speak to Edward privately, right? Envy straightened their shoulders and walked in, ducking behind shelves until they spotted their prey and stalked forward to them.  
  
“Edward?” They feigned surprise, a smug feeling of satisfaction echoing in their chest when the alchemist turned and gaped.

 

“Winry?! What are you doing here??” Ed took a few steps back as Envy walked forward, smiling.

 

“I just happened to be around and I saw you, figured I’d say hello!” Envy kept their voice perky and cheerful, reaching out to grab the alchemist’s hand. “I wanted to show you something!” They turned to Alphonse, giving him an apologetic look. “Is it alright if I steal him Alphonse?”

 

“Ah...alright..” Alphonse nodded. “I’ll keep looking for it brother, go have fun.”

 

With the suit of armor’s blessing, Envy tugged Ed along, a small warmth blossoming in their chest. Once they found a building they deemed empty enough, they dragged him inside, feeling a smirk creeping up as they grabbed him by the front and kissed him full on the lips, enjoying the blush that spread over his cheeks like wildfire. It was amusing to see the much talked about highly respected _fullmetal alchemist_ push away and stutter like a school boy confessing to his crush.

 

Envy took a few steps back, smirk widening into a grin as they cocked their head to the side. “What’s wrong Ed? Did I surprise you?” The grin became a giggle, something Envy never thought they’d hear from their mouth. A cackle? Yeah probably. A howl of deranged laughter? Definitely. But a giggle? Not in a million years, but there it was. They blamed the way Edward gaped and stared at them like a fish out of water.

 

“W-Winry??” A flush of annoyance flooded them as Ed spoke, half wanting to tear out their hair from it before they settled on a better idea.

“C’mon Edward, I have a surprise for you.” They grabbed his hand, dragging him further into the building as they ignored his protests and questions. They knew there was a room for their needs, they just needed to - ah ha! - they found it easily and led him to the bed, pushing him down on it and straddling him. They leaned over him, blonde hair falling over their shoulder as they fluttered eyelashes that didn’t belong to them. “Give me a few minutes to prepare you for your surprise,” they purred, breath fanning over the flustered alchemist’s face, who only nodded, swallowing thickly. They rocked back against the rise of his erection in his pants, a small flush of pride coursing through them because they had done that. Even if it was with a different form. Details weren’t important.

 

“Good boy,” Envy smiled and set to freeing him from his shirt with a small amount of haste, eager to get their hands on his skin. It almost scared them, how desperate they were to feel him, to taste him even. Envy settled back on him, slowly applying pressure with their ass. It felt...surprisingly good. They could see why Lust had trysts like this here and there, if it sent tingling shocks like this to her abdomen too.

 

Envy jolted in surprise as Ed pulled them into a shy clumsy kiss, slow and inexperienced. It was the best kiss they could think of. The alchemist gasped as the disguised homunculi traced gentle fingernails over his scars, close to where his automail melded with flesh. They just chuckled under their breath and kissed him again, tangling fingers in the golden locks and pulling to expose his throat. They traced open mouthed kisses along the column of his throat, pausing to suck a purple mark over his adams apple.

 

“W-Winry...not that I’m...exactly complaining but..” Ed trailed off, breathless and flushed as Envy stared down at him unimpressed, glaring even. “W-Winry??”

 

Envy grit their teeth and bit back a snarl. Honestly, how stupid could this guy be??....okay very stupid, he had proven it time and time again. But seriously. Envy was tired of the little charade and with a blue glow and crackle began transforming back to their original form. Edward’s concerned look was not reassuring.


End file.
